Diferenciación
by erait-san
Summary: - es muy drástico – refuto – no pueden pagar todos por las acciones de unos cuantos- ...– DEBERIAS ENTENDER QUE ESTOY DANDO LA MEJOR OPCIÓN –... Y es que llegado a ese punto, las cosas solo podían ponerse peor... más si tenia en cuenta la cantidad de emociones flotando en el aire. FemIzuku, Triángulo amoroso, OoC y UA.


Aquella tarde, después de escuchar por más de tres días seguidos el constante y desalentador sonido de múltiples explosiones, un poderoso estruendo, seguido de un fuerte temblor resonó inundando en pánico los confines de la deteriorada ciudad, obligando a los habitantes de Musutafu, que aún no corrían con la suerte de ser evacuados del área, a salir de sus improvisados refugios entre los escombros.

Encontrando frente a ellos una escena que pocos podrían superar y que incluso, llegaría a cambiar el rumbo de la historia en la sociedad de héroes; sobre una inmensa pila de escombros conformados por los edificios que habían sido destruidos por la terrible pelea que la heroína profesional "Deku" había librado contra el afamado "Explodo King", se encontraban las siluetas de dos personas, que al ser ocultas por la polvareda únicamente dejaban ver la posición dominante en la que el hombre con quirk explosivo se encontraba.

Desde su lugar, los ciudadanos podían ver como aquel que había sido el héroe número dos en el ranking, tomaba con su diestra el cuello de la joven heroína poseedora del One for All, levantando del suelo el inerte y maltratado cuerpo de la chica que hacía poco había logrado alcanzar el título de símbolo de la paz, mientras con su mano libre generaba diminutas explosiones que estallaban peligrosamente cerca del pecoso rostro de la chica, la cual, únicamente se limitaba a dedicarle una mirada pérdida a través de su inflamado rostro.

\- ¡VAMOS DEKU! - las palabras salían salvaje y rasposamente de su boca mientras una mueca de rabia surcaba su rostro, dándole la apariencia de un animal rabioso dispuesto a asesinar a su presa - ¡NO ME JODAS CON QUE ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENE EL SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ! – reclamo el hombre haciendo que una explosión alcanzara el magullado rostro de la chica, arrancándole un grito desgarrador mas de uno de los ciudadanos que presenciaban aquello, clamando al cielo por una ayuda que no sería correspondida, después de todo, los héroes capaces de hacer algo se encontraban atendiendo un desastre en América.

\- Ka…ccha… - fue lo único que la chica pudo decir antes de recibir una nueva explosión directa en su rostro, sintiendo esta vez como un desagradable sabor metálico recorría su paladar – lo que quieres hacer no es la solución – pronuncio entrecortadamente aquellas palabras que habían estado repitiendo desde que el combate había iniciado, dejando que su cálida y espesa sangre resbalara por las comisuras de sus pálidos labios.

\- ¡SI QUE LO ES! – respondió Bakugo a gritos mientras pegaba el sangrante rostro de la chica al suyo – ¡SI LOS CIVILES SE SOMETEN A ALGUIEN MAS PODEROSO! – pronuncio mirando con el odio inundando su mirada escarlata a los espectadores - ¡ENTONCES NADIE SE VOLVERA A INSUBORDINAR!

\- es muy drástico – refuto Midoriya soltando un doloroso quejido al sentir como Bakugo apretaba con más fuerza su cuello – no pueden pagar todos por las acciones de unos cuantos – dijo mientras sentía como su rostro hormigueaba dolorosamente y luchaba por que el oxígeno llegará a sus pulmones – además el gobierno no lo permitirá.

Y es que un mes después de la caída de la liga de los villanos, en la que más de la mitad de la ciudad había sufrido daños, pequeños brotes de violencia habían surgido de la nada, siendo protagonizados por personas que habían resultado afectadas por el actuar de los héroes en la operación de captura liderada por el héroe profesional "Shouto", atentando sin piedad contra aquellos cercanos a cualquier héroe, iniciando con insultos a la familia Todoroki y empeorando el día que los villanos restantes se habían unido a la causa, tenido el valor de eliminar a la familia de Explodo King.

\- ¡¿Y QUIEN DICE QUE DEJARE QUE EL GOBIERNO SIGA DESPUES?! – rugió Bakugo – TODOS ESTARAN BAJO UN SOLO REGIMEN – sentencio dedicándole una tétrica mirada a las personas, obligándolas a alejarse del área – y para eso te necesito a ti "símbolo de la paz" – dijo pronunciando su titulo con sorna.

\- Kacchan , estas mal… no te ayudare en eso - le dijo tal como le había estado rechazando desde meses atrás, cuando decidido dejar atrás su agencia, sus amigos, su cordura y su vida como héroe para recluirse en su solitario hogar, decidido a encontrar un castigo para los causantes de los recientes problemas – causaras una masacre – dijo dedicándole una mirada intensa que Bakugo no correspondió – tu eres fuerte, apóyanos… el plan de Shouto es… - y sin embargo sus palabras volvieron a ser interrumpidas, esta vez por la sensación de asfixia provocada por el fuerte golpe que Katsuki le había asestado en el estómago sacándole el aire.

\- ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A ESE ASQUEROSO MITAD Y MITAD FRENTE A MI!!! – grito Bakugo mientras apretaba el rostro de la chica con su mano libre, obligándola a verlo, conectando sus turbios iris escarlatas con las dudosas esmeraldas de la chica – ¡EL HECHO DE QUE TE ACUESTES CON EL NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBES APOYAR TODAS SUS ESTUPIDAS IDEAS! – dijo apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la chica quien a causa de la falta de aire comenzaba a dar arcadas – DEBERIAS ENTENDER QUE ESTOY DANDO LA MEJOR OPCIÓN – dijo aflojando un poco su agarre alrededor del cuello de Izuku al ver como unas finas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Debía admitirlo, a una parte muy profunda de él sufría internamente ante la intriga de pensar que tal vez Izuku y ese maldito bicolor tenían algo que ver, pero jamás lo admitiría, tenia orgullo y ni en sus sueños más remotos le diría sus sentimientos, prefería intuir que no era correspondido a que ella se lo aclarara y principalmente, si esa idiota era lo suficientemente estúpida como para tener sentimientos por alguien tan inferior a él, no era su problema, mas temprano que tarde ella estaría de su lado, eran el uno para el otro solo era cuestión de tiempo y una sonrisa torcida ilumino su rostro al recordar al peculiar aliado que había conseguido.

\- yo… no me acuesto con el – aclaro entrecortadamente con un sonrojo coloreando su rostro, haciendo que el molesto nudo que se había formado en el estómago del chico explosivo se tensara aun más – solo hemos estado saliendo un par de veces – dijo dedicándole una mirada profunda mientras lo intentaba tomar del brazo, acción casi imposible debido al deteriorado estado de sus extremidades, las cuales al sangrar profusamente, dejaban en el suelo un obscuro e irregular charco - yo apoyo su idea por que es la que menos bajas traerá – dijo alcanzando a tomar entre sus manos el brazo de Katsuki, decidida a ocupar su quirk al menos una vez más – kacchan… si tan solo pudieras entender… que el dialogo… - y sin embargo la presión que se cernía sobre su cuello volvió a aumentar haciendo que ella cediera su agarre.

\- ¡NO DEKU! - gruño – tu eres quien debe entender – continuo sin aflojar su agarre – muchos ya se pusieron de mi lado ¿Por qué no lo haces tu también?

\- por que no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu violencia – gruño Deku, mientras, con renovada determinación, intentaba zafarse del agarre con el que la apresaba aquel que fuese su amigo de la infancia – eres mi amigo, pero no puedo apoyarte en lo que quieres hacer… – soltó mientras intentaba aplicar un poco de One for All en sus piernas, decidida a patear a Katsuki, recibiendo al instante dolorosas punzadas que la obligaron a cerrar la boca con fuerza para evitar soltar un grito de dolor ¿Así que tres días continuos era su límite? No podía ser cierto… ella había entrenado su quirk, no podía simplemente cansarse - …mi moral no me lo permite.

\- entonces no me dejas mas opciones que eliminar esa molesta parte de ti – soltó tétricamente antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y dejarla noqueada, el no quería llegar a esto, pero dada la situación era inevitable, soltó un bufido al ver los moratones que adornaban el rostro de Izuku y sin mas se cargo al hombro el cuerpo inerte de la chica, para desaparecer lejos de ahí.

 **Dos horas después**. _Algún lugar a las afueras de Musutafu._

La enorme puerta de acero cedió después de recibir tres fuertes golpes, alertando al grupo de personas que se refugiaban en la sucia y fría habitación, ubicada dentro de un conjunto de edificios que habían sido destruidos durante la operación de captura de villanos un año atrás.

Katsuki entro sin inmutarse a la estancia, cargando sobre su hombro el sangrante cuerpo de la heroína con la que había estado combatiendo hacia unas cuantas horas, dejando un camino de sangre a su paso, llamando la atención de aquel peculiar grupo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Bakugo?! – exclamo alarmado el hombre de encrespada cabellera rojiza, acercándose al chico con una mirada cargada de reproche.

\- ¡no te metas Kirishima! - fue lo único que dijo Bakugo agresivamente, antes de continuar su recorrido hacia el único sillón de la estancia, del cual se apartaron el par de chicos al sentir la mirada cargada de odio del antiguo héroe.

\- pero… Midoriya… - reprocho el chico preocupado por la situación, oh… de verdad las cosas se habían salido de control y en gran parte era su culpa, él, guiado por mero sentimentalismo había decidido apoyar el plan de su amigo, sabiendo que tal vez no era la mejor opción, seguro de que, en algún momento, Midoriya podría hacerlo entrar en razón, después de todo Bakugo sentía ese tipo de "cosas" por la chica.

Lamentablemente, al parecer las cosas no habían sido como él creía y ahora cargaba en su conciencia con la imagen de su agónica excompañera; maldiciendo el momento en el que Shoto e Iida habían salido de Japón para encargarse de una misión, dejando sin apoyo al símbolo de paz.

¿Cómo había sido Bakugo capaz de hacerle aquellas heridas a la persona que amaba?

Porque sí, la tibia mirada que él le había dedicado al depositarla con parsimonia sobre el roído sillón, delataba totalmente los sentimientos de su amigo, es decir, nadie que mirara a si a una persona podía decir que le era indiferente del todo.

Y a él se le notaba demasiado.

Era tan evidente que le resultaba cómica la manera en la que su amigo se encargaba de negarlo.

\- ven aquí mocosa – aquellas palabras sacaron de su ensimismamiento a Kirishima, sabiendo que aquello solo podía ponerse aún peor.

De entre las demás personas reunidas salió una pequeña y pálida niña cuya larga cabellera negra era adornada por un par de cuernos torcidos hacia el frente, adornando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa que lograba darle un aire de inocencia a su rostro que contrastaba completamente con la frialdad que irradiaban sus ojos color avellana.

\- ¿me necesita señor? – pregunto la pequeña con inocencia, ampliando aun mas su sonrisa, cosa que únicamente altero los nervios del héroe Red Riot, quien intuía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Bakugo – lo llamo firmemente – no te atrevas a hacerlo – hablo dispuesto a detener a su amigo, no dejaría que cayera más bajo – ¡Ella te odiara!

\- ¡DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS! – recrimino el héroe explosivo, atacando con una explosión a Kirishima, quien había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para recibir el impacto de manera directa – tu eres la que hace mierdas en la mente ¿no? – pregunto Bakugo exaltado.

\- así es señor – sonrió la chica nuevamente – puedo manejar la mente de las personas, desde borrar recuerdos hasta hacer que ellos digan, piensen y hagan lo que quiero – aclaro la pequeña – lamentablemente después de usar mi quirk debo dormir por un día.

\- mueve lo que sea para que el símbolo de la paz ese de nuestro lado… - fue lo único que dijo, ignorando totalmente la explicación de la niña.

\- ¡Bakugo! – lo llamo Kirishima endureciendo sus brazos – permití muchas cosas, pero no dejare que vuelvas a dañar a Midoriya.

\- muy tarde – contesto Bakugo en voz baja mientras posicionaba su cuerpo entre Red Riot y la pequeña niña que se había acercado para tocar con su pálida mano la frente de Deku.

\- ¿Algún pedido especial señor? – hablo la pequeña mientras sus manos sobre la frente de la heroína comenzaban a brillar en un tono rosa.

\- si – pronuncio Bakugo tétricamente – que olvide su relación con el mitad y mitad…

Dijo ignorando las palabras que Kirishima repetía una vez, repeliendo fácilmente cada uno de los intentos de salvar a Deku por parte del chico, pensando en que ahora le tocaba a ese tipo sentir lo que era no ser correspondido pensó decidido sin saber que muy lejos de ahí, específicamente en América, un joven alzaba su vista al cielo, murmurando el nombre de Midoriya, mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios.

 **Y bueno, con esto cumplo mi parte del reto que Io-chan y yo tenemos para ponernos mas activas y encontrar inspiración para actualizar nuestros fics, esta vez tocó hacer algo sobre BNHA, cosa nueva para las dos a decir verdad, pero hey! la vida es mejor si se intentan cosas nuevas!**

 **Les recomiendo mucho las historias de Io, siempre tienen algo nuevo que contar y seguro te daran buenos momentos, aparte, sus ideas son muy buenas.**

 **Que les puedo decir? estoy feliz de que alguien haya llegado hasta aqui y puedo decir: si te gusto, por favor deja un Review que de eso vivimos los que escribimos aqui.**

 **Debo decir que tengo una debilidad por FemDeku y eso se va a notar aquí, puede que continúe la historia, puede wue no lo haga y la deje con un final abierto, todo depende de la aceptación del fandom, asi que hey! depende de ustedes~**

 **Cualquier duda, me pueden decir~**

 **Se despide Erait-san**


End file.
